Hidden Truth
by Zanza8
Summary: Set immediately after Bogus Booty. Yatsuha decides not to wait to look for Mugen, but when she catches up to the trio, she learns something she didn't want to know.
1. Under a Tree

"Found him!"

Jin increased his pace when he heard the girl's voice, then stopped short, contemplating the scene in front of him. Mugen was unconscious, half naked, and propped against a tree, while Fuu knelt next to him, turning up his eyelids and gently feeling for injuries. "He's got a pretty good lump on his head, Jin."

The samurai bent over, peering closely. "He appears to be unharmed." Fuu raised her eyebrows and Jin amended his statement. "Aside from his head…."

"And being out cold, and covered with bruises, and…." Fuu blushed. "Where are his clothes?"

"Probably back at the brothel," said Jin coolly.

"I don't know a lot about brothels but isn't it a little strange for them to dump their customers outside like this?"

Fuu's voice was elaborately patient and Jin caught a dangerous undertone. "It is not unheard of for customers to be robbed." The samurai frowned. "There was something wrong with that money I found."

"What do you mean?"

"I do not know, but while I was….occupied, some men came to the room demanding to know where I acquired it. It is possible something similar occurred to Mugen." Jin straightened up. "I will go back to the brothel and see if I can retrieve his belongings."

Fuu caught his sleeve. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No, but you know he'll never leave without his sword and it would be better if I went back for it."

The girl saw the wisdom of that and released her hold. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Stay with him."

"What if he wakes up?" Fuu yelled, but the samurai feigned deafness and walked away.


	2. An Irresistible Pull

Hankichi looked askance at his partner. They had finally broken a dangerous counterfeiting ring after taking almost a year to infiltrate it and honors and promotion would surely be theirs once they returned to Edo. It was inconceivable to him that she meant what she said.

Yatsuha only laughed. "Don't you think I've earned some time off?"

This at least he could answer without a problem. "Of course you have. But time off in Edo, where you belong, not wandering around looking for that scruffy bum." Her eyes flashed and he shook his head at her. "Don't look at me like that. If you cared about him, you wouldn't have left him like that in the first place."

The young ninja was taken aback. She hadn't thought anything of it when she left the tattooed Ryukyuan under that tree but the image of him kept recurring to her mind. She had planned to go back to Edo, report on the counterfeiters, and get her next assignment. She had been joking-at least, she _thought_ she had been joking when she told Hankichi that she wanted to marry Mugen someday.

She hadn't been able to get the thought of him out of her mind, though. The farther she walked on her way to Edo, the stronger the pull on her became. They stopped for lunch at a small roadside inn, and Yatsuha made up her mind. She was going back.

Hankichi shook his head. "This is not a good idea, Yatsuha. Mark my words, if you go looking for that guy, you're going to regret it."

She shrugged. "Then I'll regret it."

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll wait here for you." She looked surprised and he smiled a little. "We're partners, right? I'll be here if you need me."


	3. Rude Awakening

Mugen came back to consciousness slowly, aware of her stroking his hair, and he marveled at how gentle her hands were after the violence of the previous night. He had one hell of a hangover-the last thing he remembered was her in the street, thanking him for his help. He didn't usually black out to the point where he forgot what he had been doing, but no matter. They could do it all again and he'd be sure to remember. He breathed in her scent, noticing that she no longer reeked of the cheap perfume of the brothel-she smelled like the wind and the waves. He frowned. He had only met one person in his life that smelled like that and he opened his eyes, looking up at Fuu's worried face. One second later he processed that he had been lying with his head in her lap and he sat up abruptly, narrowly missing hitting her with his head. "What the hell!"

Fuu glared. "What is your problem?"

He glared back, trying not to think how soft her thighs were, or how sweet her hands smoothing his wild hair. "What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Look at you!" She gestured broadly at him and he became aware that he was dressed only in his shorts and badly bruised. The events of the previous night rushed back at him and his eyes narrowed.

"That little…." Mugen let off a few of his more colorful phrases while Fuu waited patiently. "She never…." He started a graphic description of what Yatsuha had _not_ done for him and Fuu blushed furiously, at which point Mugen shut his mouth and put his hands to his aching head. "Where's my stuff?"

"You mean your clothes, your geta, your sword?" Fuu looked at him disgustedly. "Probably back at the brothel. I don't know why you always have to go to those places." She tossed her head. "Jin went to get your things."

Mugen looked up. "Pretty boy went back there?"

"Yes, he did." Fuu jumped as Mugen got to his feet, swaying dizzily. "Mugen, what is it? What's wrong?"

She stood up, reaching to steady him, and he pushed her away, snarling, "That place was on top of a counterfeiting gang that got busted last night. Now it's crawling with cops and that moron is walking right into it."


	4. A Possible Problem

Yatsuha paused at the tree where she had left Mugen, eyeing the ground. There had definitely been other people here-a man and a woman from the look of the footprints in the dust. That jibed with what she had learned of Mugen-his two companions had come looking for him, just as she had told Hankichi they would. So there had been nothing to worry about, but why had they all gone back to the city? Three sets of footprints, including Mugen's bare feet, headed in that direction.

The ninja pulled out a shuriken and tapped it absently in her palm, her habit when she was trying to think. She had left Mugen with nothing but his shorts and a man like that would feel even more naked without his sword. No doubt they had gone back to get his things. She frowned, putting away the shuriken and setting off in a sprint. The city police would be on high alert after last night-they had closed the brothel until further notice while they completed their investigation of the counterfeiting ring, and there was no telling how they would react to somebody trying to get in. She just hoped she could get there in time.


	5. A Bad Accident

Jin ducked around a corner, flattened himself against a wall, and tried to catch his breath. It would appear that the money he had found had an even more checkered past than he thought-the brothel had been full of police officers and the samurai had halfway thought of just going back and informing Mugen that he would have to get some new clothes and another sword. The knowledge of how he would feel if he had to give up his two swords gave Jin pause, as did the thought of the Ryukyuan's reaction if he didn't get his things back, and he determined to make the effort to get inside. He managed to slip into the brothel and even find the room Mugen had stayed in the night before without too much trouble. It was when he was leaving that disaster struck.

"Oh, Master Jin!" He froze at the cheery voice calling his name and turned slowly to see one of the girls he had been with last night. She smiled brightly and blew him a kiss. "How's your back?"

Jin took off as a police officer pushed the girl to one side. "Hey, you! Stop!" He had a whistle and now blew it vigorously, bringing several other cops. "That's one of the men who was passing the counterfeit coins! Get him!"

The samurai peered cautiously around the corner, slung Mugen's sword over his shoulder, and rolled his shirt and jacket around the geta. He briefly considered dropping the clothes-Mugen could always get more clothes, but he didn't like the thought of leaving the Ryukyuan's possessions behind. Mugen had so little that it went to Jin's heart to think of him losing even one of the few things he did own.

"Yo! Pretty boy!"

Jin gritted his teeth. There was only one person in the world who called him that, and he turned his head to see Mugen coming toward him at top speed. He tossed the Ryukyuan his sword and Mugen grinned and caught it, almost looking grateful as he skidded to a stop next to the samurai.

"Here." Jin handed his companion his clothes and Mugen dressed hurriedly, drawing his sword and examining it.

"Hey, you guys!" Fuu was coming down the street towards them and Jin gave Mugen an exasperated look.

"Why did you bring her?"

"Yeah, right, like you'd have any luck leaving her behind."

"You have a point." Jin started up the street. "There seem to be a lot of police officers about."

"That's because the coins you found were counterfeit."

"That would explain a lot."

Further conversation became impossible as several cops rounded the corner and fell on the two men. No one noticed another group of the city's peacekeepers charging down the street behind Fuu and knocking her out of the way in their haste. A full-scale massacre might well have taken place were it not for Yatsuha.

She had arrived at the brothel only moments after Jin escaped and followed the officers chasing him, arriving on the scene just as they cornered him and Mugen. Holding up her official seal, she shrieked, "Stop! In the name of the Shogun!" Backing up her command with several well-placed shuriken, she broke up the fight and ordered the officers to leave the two men to her. The cops sullenly acceded to her authority and she was about to speak to Mugen when she saw his face turn white.

He was looking up the street at a crumpled form in pink and he flew towards it before she could make out who it was. The samurai was right behind him and she followed more slowly, realizing it was the girl traveling with them. Mugen threw himself on his knees next to Fuu, running his hands frantically over her and blanching even more when he saw blood in her hair. She had lost her balance, falling and hitting her head when the police pushed her out of their way.

Mugen pulled the unconscious girl into his arms and stood up, staring wordlessly at Jin. The pale samurai had lost the little color his face had and Yatsuha took charge. "Come on. I know a doctor that'll take care of her." The Ryukyuan seemed to be frozen with shock and she shook his arm fiercely. "Let's go! You don't want her to die, do you?" That got both men moving, though neither said a word as she guided them up the street.


	6. At the Clinic

Dr. Harada was closing his little clinic when the three young people burst through his door. The two men were strangers, but he knew Yatsuha well from the brothel and he leered at her. "Well, my dear, what can I do for you tonight?"

"Can it." The ninja presented her seal, a little sorry to see him reel back in fear. He wasn't a bad sort-he took his fees in trade at the brothel, but he always took very good care of the girls and had even provided expensive medicine the mama-san was unwilling to pay for, bearing the cost himself. He groped for a chair and sat down heavily and Yatsuha took Mugen's arm and pulled him over to the doctor. "I want you to take care of this girl, Dr. Harada."

He blinked up at the ninja, then took a look at the girl clutched to the young man's chest. "What happened to her?"

"She hit her head," said Yatsuha impatiently. "She's been unconscious for at least ten minutes, and she's bleeding from a gash in her scalp."

Harada nodded. "Well, all right, put her on the table, young man."

Mugen looked at him as if he didn't understand what language the man was speaking and Jin touched his shoulder. "You have to put her down, Mugen."

The Ryukyuan's arms tightened around Fuu and the doctor said gently, "You want me to help her, don't you? I can't help her until you put her down." That seemed to reach Mugen and he set Fuu on the table as directed, standing next to her and retaining one of her hands. Jin started to speak and Harada said quietly, "No, that's all right. Let him stay there if he wants to. Yatsuha, I need some bleached cotton, antiseptic, and a suture kit. They're in that big cabinet against the wall." She went to get the requested items and Harada turned to Jin. "Can you boil some water? The kitchen is in the back."

The samurai nodded, going out the door. Harada bent over Fuu, taking her free hand, and Mugen tensed. "I'm just checking her pulse," said the doctor softly, recognizing that the Ryukyuan was deeply upset and needed calming almost as much as the girl needed medical attention. He put his finger on Fuu's pulse, closing his eyes and counting, and he smiled reassuringly when he was done. "Her pulse is very steady and strong. That's a good sign." Mugen relaxed as the older man kept up a soothing patter, explaining everything he was doing as he cleaned and stitched the wound in Fuu's scalp and bandaged her head. Shaking out a blanket, he covered her, then took a chair and set it next to the Ryukyuan. "Do you want to sit down?"

Mugen sat slowly, never taking his eyes off Fuu, and Harada went over to where Jin and Yatsuha were waiting. "I'd like to keep her here tonight, just to keep an eye on her, but she's going to be just fine." The two young people sighed with relief and the doctor looked over at Mugen. "Is he her husband?"

Yatsuha felt a jar go through her like a blow before the pain is felt, and she hung her head as Jin said flatly, "She is our traveling companion, but he is very fond of her."

"Ah." The doctor cast another glance at the Ryukyuan, then shrugged. "She's going to have quite a headache in the morning-I'll give you some medicine for the pain. Now about my bill…."

Yatsuha raised her head. "I'll take care of that, Dr. Harada. Send the bill to me, care of the Shogunate guard staff at Edo." She turned away. "And make sure you take very good care of her, okay?"

She started out the door and Jin touched her shoulder. "Thank you for your assistance."

Yatsuha smiled brightly. "You're welcome." She gazed at Mugen for a moment, the sight of him blurred through her tears, then went swiftly out the door.


	7. Mugen and Jin

Mugen didn't even notice Yatsuha leaving. He was vaguely aware that some woman had been next to Jin as he carried Fuu to the doctor, but all his attention was on the girl in his arms, his emotions so churned up that he couldn't think straight. He couldn't believe that Fuu was hurt like this, bleeding and unconscious. He felt a surge of pure fury-if he ever found out who had done this, he was going to take days killing them. Then came the guilt, and that was such an unfamiliar feeling he didn't recognize it at first. He was supposed to keep Fuu safe. How could he have let this happen to her? He tried to feel angry at her-why the hell had she followed him in the first place? Dumb broad-always getting in trouble. He couldn't let her out of his sight for a minute without her getting kidnapped or something. Now she was lying on a table with her head in bandages because she couldn't even walk down the street without something terrible happening to her. He gazed at her hand, so soft and white against his calloused brown one. And so small, or was it that his hands were big? Mugen bowed his head over Fuu's hand, his whole heart filled with a silent plea for her not to die.

Jin sat against the wall, outwardly serene, his turmoil almost as great as Mugen's. He would not waste his energy on useless recriminations against himself, nor would he worry about Fuu when the doctor had said she would be all right. The samurai desperately clung to that thought-the doctor knew what he was talking about and if he said Fuu would be all right, she would be all right. He wondered incuriously about the young woman who was going to take care of their bill here-he recognized her from the night before and he supposed Mugen could answer any questions about her when he felt like talking again. He still seemed to be in shock, his anguish almost tangible. Jin knew Fuu loved Mugen. He had become aware of it a month ago when an old acquaintance had persuaded the Ryukyuan to help him pirate a government ship transporting gold. The man had betrayed his entire crew, blowing up his own ship, and Fuu and Jin had spent an endless night thinking that Mugen was dead. Her grief had been terrible to see, and the samurai realized that however it had happened, she loved their wild companion. He never would have imagined that feeling was returned-Jin was ashamed to think he had not believed Mugen capable of loving anyone. Now he saw how the Ryukyuan felt about Fuu and he could only hope that somehow both his companions would make it through this night in one piece.


	8. Love and Sacrifice

Hankichi sat back in his chair, pouring another cup of tea and sighing as he looked down the road for the hundredth time. A small figure appeared in the distance and he squinted at it, then smiled as he recognized Yatsuha's springy walk. A few minutes later she arrived at the inn, sitting down across from him and smiling widely at the look of relief on his face. "Did you miss me?"

He smiled back. "Were you gone?" A waitress came out and he ordered another helping of miso soup and rice and more tea, waiting until Yatsuha had eaten before asking, "So what happened? Did you find your future husband?"

Yatsuha snorted. "Did you think I was serious about that?"

"You certainly sounded serious." Hankichi's eyes searched his partner's face. "Why did you go back then?"

She shrugged. "I got to thinking about what you said about the crows eating that guy-I couldn't really leave him like that, so I took him to a doctor."

"Did you?"

"You can see the bill when it comes if you don't believe me." Yatsuha fervently hoped the bill wouldn't be specific about the actual patient, but with any luck, by then Hankichi would have forgotten all about this incident. "So, you ready to hit the road?"

"Ready when you are."

"Good! I can't wait to get back to Edo." She jumped up, stretching and not looking back. _How do you show your love for someone you can't be with except by sacrifice?_ As much as Yatsuha's heart ached at giving Mugen up, she had a feeling he was in good hands.


	9. Mugen and Fuu

Mugen woke slowly, aware first of his uncomfortable position in the chair with his head pillowed on the table. Fuu was stroking his hair and he snuggled against her for a moment, breathing in the scent of the wind and the waves. Then he raised his head, his piercing grey eyes meeting her shining brown ones. He sat up, still holding her hand, and muttered, "If you ever scare me like this again, I'll leave and you can find your smelly samurai with pretty boy."

Fuu squeezed his hand and he returned the pressure, then stood up and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. As quiet as Mugen had been, Jin was in such a light doze that he woke at the Ryukyuan's movements. He got to his feet from where he had been leaning against the wall through the long night and came over to the table. "How are you feeling?"

The girl looked up at the samurai and whispered, "My head hurts."

"The doctor said it would. I'll get him."


	10. Willing to Wait

Three days later, Jin was hanging back and watching Mugen and Fuu as they walked down the road. The bandages were gone and she looked like her old self. She sounded like it too, nagging Mugen as he cursed her, and it would have been like any of the many days they had all spent together, except….

The samurai saw his companions with new eyes. Saw how closely they walked next to each other. How the Ryukyuan would turn his head to look at something in the distance and steal a glance at the girl by his side. How every once in a while, as he swung his arms, his hand would brush hers. And always there was the memory of what Fuu said at the clinic….

_The girl looked up at the samurai and whispered, "My head hurts."_

_ "The doctor said it would. I'll get him."_

_ "Wait." She caught his hand. "Don't say anything to Mugen."_

_ "I won't. But you should. I believe he has come to care for you very much."_

_ Her eyes were incredibly old and wise in her young face. "He's not ready to hear anything, Jin."_

_ The samurai frowned. "What if he never is, Fuu? How long are you willing to wait?"_

_ "How long would you be willing to wait for Shino if she was hurt as badly as Mugen is?"_

Jin returned to the present, aware of a blissful silence. Mugen and Fuu had stopped sniping at each other and he was walking with his hands behind his head. Fuu had fallen back half a step, her head slightly turned to see him better, and there was a kind of contentment between them now. Jin smiled to himself. How long would he be willing to wait for Shino? Fuu hadn't expected an answer to her question, nor had he given her one, but they both knew how long you wait for someone you love.

Forever.


End file.
